Episode 537.e Bubble Guppies: Molly in Wonderland! (Part 5)
Plot Nineteen-year-old Molly returns to the magical world from her childhood adventure, where she reunites with her old friends and learns of her true destiny: to end Hypletta the Red Queen's reign of terror. Cast *Molly as (Alice Kingsleigh) *Gil as (Mad Hatter) *Hypletta as (The Red Queen) *Oona as (The White Queen) *Chuckolaptor as (Stayne the Knave of Hearts) *Pablo as (Tweedledee) *Brett as (Tweedledum) *Mr. Grouper as (The White Rabbit) *Nonny as (The Cheshire Cat) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Blue Caterpillar) *Deema as (The Dormouse) *Goby as (The March Hare) *Bubble Puppy as (Bayard) *Mr. Gentilella as (Charles Kingsleigh) *Mr. Gordon as (Lord Ascot) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Helen Kingsleigh) *Mrs. Gordon as (Lady Ascot) *Hauntsworth as (Hamish) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Imogene) *Ashlie as (Margaret Kingsleigh) *Tobias as (Lowell) *Dolly as (Faith Chattaway) *Lolly as (Fiona Chattaway) *Dragon as (The Jabberwocky) *Fish, Lobsters, and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG. There is a bit of kissing and nudity, some violence, a bit of humor, a bit of smoking, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy *Love Couples: Molly x Gil, Molly x Hauntsworth, Hypletta x Chuckolaptor, Bubble Puppy x Dottie Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Alice in Wonderland!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Throne Room) Chuckolaptor: Majesty, Molly has escaped. (Hypletta is so angry she slaps him.) Chuckolaptor: On the Big Bad Wolf. (She slaps him again.) Chuckolaptor: With the Vorpal Sword. (She slaps him yet again. He grits his teeth.) Hypletta: How could you let this happen? Chuckolaptor: I may have underestimated her. But we have her conspirators. Gil and a Dormouse girl. Chuckolaptor: Off with their heads! (Scene: Hypletta's Dungeon) (A female black and white spotted dalmatian paces her cell as her pups shiver in the corner.) (Scene: Gil's Cell) (Gil's slumped on the floor, staring off into space, Deema’s in a large bird cage hung from the ceiling. Chuckolaptor arrives with his Red Knights.) Chuckolaptor: Gil! (No response. A Knight prods him with his truncheon.) Knight Lobster: He’s ‘round the bend. Chuckolaptor: Pity. It’s a bore to behead a madman. No weeping, no begging... Female Dalmatian: Why are you keeping us here? We’ve done nothing wrong! Chuckolaptor: Blame your husband. He left you here to rot. Female Dalmatian: You lie! (She leaps at the bars snarling. He jumps back. Gil instantly has his arm around Chuckolaptor’s neck, squeezing. His men try to break Gil’s grip. But the madness is in his eyes and he feels no pain. Finally, the Knights free Chuckolaptor. He staggers back, gasping.) Chuckolaptor: Your head comes off at dawn! And that one too! (He points to Deema. Gil turns conciliatory.) Gil: Oh, come come. It’s such a small insignificant little head. Hardly seems worth the effort. Why don’t you let her go? I’ll give you an entertaining execution. I’ll beg. I’ll grovel. Weep, etcetera. (But Deema’s not about to be saved.) Deema: Down with Bloody Big Head! (She throws her hatpin sword at Chuckolaptor. It sticks into his shoulder. He gasps and pulls it out, then forces a smile.) Chuckolaptor: Have a pleasant night. (Scene: Oona's Topiary Garden) (Molly sees a tell-tale plume of smoke coming from a topiary mushroom.) Molly: Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: Who are you? Molly: I thought we’d settled this. I’m Molly...but not that one. Mr. Grumpfish: How do you know? (He blows smoke in her face. She coughs and waves it away.) Molly: You said so yourself. Mr. Grumpfish: I said you were Not Hardly Molly. But you’re much more her now. In fact, you’re Almost Molly. Molly: Even so, I couldn’t slay the Derp Dragon if my life depended on it. Mr. Grumpfish: It will. So I suggest you keep the Vorpal Sword on hand when the Frabjous Day arrives. (She abruptly pokes him with her finger.) Mr. Grumpfish: No touching! There’s no touching! Molly: You seem so real. Sometimes, I forget that this is all a dream. (He blows smoke at her again.) Molly: Stop doing that! (He chuckles and his whole body jiggles like green jelly. He keeps chuckling as he obliterates himself from view.) (Scene: Hypletta's Dungeon) (Gil cleans his hat and tries to get his “sad” clothes to perk up. Nonny appears outside the bars.) Nonny: I’ve always admired that hat. Gil: Hello, Nonny. Nonny: Since you won’t be needing it any more, would you consider bequeathing it to me? Gil: It’s a formal execution. I want to look my best. Nonny: It’s a pity about all this. I was looking forward to seeing you Futterwacken. Gil: I was rather good at it. (Nonny re-materializes in the cell with the Gil.) Nonny: I really do love that hat. I would wear it to all the finest occasions. (Scene: Hypletta's Courtyard) (Gil and Deema walk toward the executioner with their heads down. Pablo, Brett, and Mr. Grouper blend in with the crowd. Hypletta and Chuckolaptor watch from a balcony.) (Scene: Beheading Platform) (Gil and Deema stand on the platform. Gil steps forward, pushing Deema behind him. The Executioner attempts to take off his hat. He mumbles.) Gil: I want to keep it on. Executioner Crab: Suit yourself. As long as I can get at your neck. (Gil places his neck on the beheading stone.) Deema: I’ll be right behind you. (Mr. Grouper covers his eyes.) Mr. Grouper: I can’t watch. (The Executioner raises his sword. All is quiet. The sword comes down. But the accused’s body disappears. Hypletta and Chuckolaptor gasp. The sword hits the stone, jarring the executioner. Pablo and Brett stare in disbelief.) Pablo: It's gone. (Mr. Grouper still hasn’t looked.) Mr. Grouper: He was such a fine fellow. Brett: Look! (Mr. Grouper looks up to see the floating head with no body attached.) Executioner Crab: I can’t behead nobody if there’s no body! (Nonny's disembodied head wearing the Hat floats upright and hovers in the air. He grins.) Deema: Nonny, you dog! (He winks at her. They hear Gil's tell-tale laugh. He’s standing on a balustrade.) Gil: Majesty, your courtiers are playing you for a fool! (He tugs on Lady Long Ear Lobster’s ear. It comes off in his hand. Long Ears screams. Gil holds the long dangling ear up.) Hypletta: What is that? Lady Long Ears Lobster: I’m not the only one, Majesty. Look! (She grabs Big Nose Woman Crab’s nose and pulls. It comes off revealing her real nose beneath.) Big Belly Man Lobster: A counterfeit nose! You should be ashamed! Big Nose Woman Crab: Me? What about that big belly you’re so proud of? (She pulls up his shirt to reveal his fake belly.) Hypletta: Liars! Cheats! Falsifiers! Off with their heads! Gil: To the abused and enslaved of Hypletta the Red Queen’s court, stand up and fight! Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid! (A fish holding a tray of tarts tosses them into the air. Other animals throw off their bonds and take up the slogan.) Various Animals: Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid! Hypletta: Loose the JubJub Bird! (There’s a bloodcurdling screech as the JubJub Bird swoops down. He strafes the panicked onlookers indiscriminately. Hypletta watches with a vengeful smile.) Hypletta: You’re right, Chuckolaptor. It is far better to be feared than loved. Prepare the Derp Dragon for battle. We’re going to visit my little sister. (Gil, Deema, Mr. Grouper, Goby, and Pablo and Brett gather to escape.) (Scene: Parapet) (Oona, Molly and Bubble Puppy stand on the castle walls.) Oona: I had hoped to have a champion by now. Molly: Why don’t you slay the Derp Dragon yourself? You must have the power. Oona: In the healing arts. It is against my vows to bring harm to any living thing. (She glances down to see an ugly bug near her shoe. She shudders and secretly squashes it. Then, she lifts the spy glass and sees something in the distance.) Oona: We have company. (She gives the spyglass to Molly. Gil, Deema, Mr. Grouper, and Pablo and Brett appear over the rise. Molly hands the spyglass to Bubble Puppy.) Molly: Bubble Puppy. Have a look. (He looks through. His wife and pups run with the others. He’s overwhelmed.) Bubble Puppy: Dottie. (Scene: Courtyard) (The group enters the castle. Bubble Puppy, Dottie and their pups leap, whine and nuzzle each other joyfully. Molly runs to greet Gil. His clothes are “bright” and happy.) Molly: I’m so happy to see you! I thought they were going to... Gil: (manic/enthusiastic) So did I. But they didn’t. Here I am...still in one piece...and I’m rather glad about that now that I’m seeing you again...I would have regretted not seeing you again...especially now that you’re the proper size...it’s a good size...just right, in fact...a right proper Molly size... Molly: Gil. (He jerks and comes back to himself.) Gil: I'm fine. Molly: Where's your hat? (The Hat materializes in the air worn by Nonny.) Molly: Nonny? Nonny: How’s the arm, luv? Molly: All healed. (Gil holds out his hand for the Hat. Nonny returns it reluctantly.) Nonny: Good-bye, sweet Hat. End of Part 5. Recap Hypletta then orders that Gil and Deema be executed the next day. However, Nonny uses his trickery to take on the guise of Gil, and allows Gil, Deema, Mr. Grouper, Pablo and Brett, and Bubble Puppy's family to escape. They all soon meet up at Oona's castle. Category:Stories